M.I.K.E.
M.I.K.E. (M'emetic '''I'nstallation 'K'eeper 'E'ngine) is a supercomputer and artificial intelligence created by the Yggdrasil Project one thousand years ago in the story mode of Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl. M.I.K.E.'s sole purpose is to activate Gungnir, a device created with the intent of destroying the Yggdrasil Core. While the Yggdrasil Project was active, he befriended Frederica Irving while she was preparing for the cold sleep she was to undergo so she could carry out her mission one thousand years later. In Etrian Odyssey Untold's storyline, M.I.K.E plays a rather important supporting role as a protagonist, before turning into a villain for a short while, providing a major antagonistic role. After Ricky reveals the collateral damage that would come with activating Gungnir, the party rejects this solution, causing M.I.K.E. to send Gimle to stop them. After its defeat, M.I.K.E. attempts to activate Gungnir himself, regardless of the fact that it is not at full power, meaning that it would not reach the core but still destroy the surrounding area, and rejects the party's solution of using the Yggdra Virus given to them by Visil. After his forced shut-down, M.I.K.E. reactivates for a brief moment to give Fredrica and the Highlander information on the Yggdrasil Core. M.I.K.E no longer appears for the rest of the story. Before the fight against M.I.K.E., he acknowledges that he remembers Visil from the era of the Apocalypse. M.I.K.E. (Etrian Odyssey Untold) '''M.I.K.E., refusing to cancel the plan to activate Gungnir by the means of stopping Yggdrasil, defines the player's and Frederica's disagreement as 'denying his purpose' due to his reason for being created being to activate Gungnir once Yggdrasil's core goes berserk. As the player and his companions try to stop him, M.I.K.E. tries to stop them by activating Gimle, the red tank seen on your way through Area 4. Strategy Keep in mind that Gladsheim AREA V has a time limit of 50 turns, which lowers by 1 each time you take an step or a turn passes in battle. If that time limit reaches 0, you will get a game over (even when fighting M.I.K.E.), so be careful. Depending on which route you've taken to reach M.I.K.E. you may need to rush your strategy. If you can kill the Calamity Crabs in 2 or 3 turns, taking the middle route might be worth it, but make sure to bring recovery items so that you won't be exhausted to fight the boss. If you don't have enough items to recover yourself, taking the left route forces you to fight only a single F.O.E, but will give you less turns to spend on the fight. M.I.K.E. follows a rigid attack pattern: #Particle Beam #Heavy Gatling #EMP #Overload #Delete #Glint #Heavy Gatling/Particle Beam #EMP #Overload #Do nothing, recover resistances #Delete #Surge Buffer/Heavy Gatling/Particle Beam #Hard Barrier/Particle Beam/Heavy Gatling #EMP #Overload #Delete #Return to step 6 (Glint). If M.I.K.E. will be attacked by elemental attacks on step 12 he will raise Surge Buffer to reflect it, and on step 13 he will use Hard Barrier to reflect physical attacks. Attack with the opposing type of attacks to defuse this behaviour. When he sees no need to counter, if he uses Heavy Gatling on step 12 he will switch to Particle Beam on the next turn and vice-versa. The first loop of this pattern forces him to spend a turn to recover before using Delete, but when subsequent turns revisit step 16, he won't waste additional time before firing off Delete on the party. Given the nature of the fight and the time limit, it is not expected for the player to go through his AI loop more than two times. Skills *'EMP '(Uses Arms):' '''Medium to high volt-elemental damage. Hits all party members once. *'Heavy Gatling (Uses Arms): Medium damage, random targets. Hits 5-6 times *'Particle Beam '(Uses Arms): Medium damage. Penetrates front lines. Hits two targets. *'Delete '(Uses ???): Massive damage to the whole party. Uses a turn after breaking down. High chance of game over if not properly defended *'Overload '(Uses ???): M.I.K.E. is immobile for one turn and all weaknesses and ailments are boosted. * 'Surge Buffer '(Uses ???): Redirects elemental attacks towards the entire party. More common when below half HP. * 'Hard Barrier '(Uses ???): Redirects physical attacks towards the entire party. More common when below half HP. * 'Glint '(Uses Head): Low-medium chance to inflict random status conditions on each member of the party. Drops * '''Machine Plate (Worth: 12000 en) Conditional Drop * None Trivia * M.I.K.E.'s name may be derived from that of a sentient supercomputer going by the same name in Robert Heinlein's The Moon is a Harsh Mistress. Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold